A.D.I.D.A.S.
by Vi Maxwell
Summary: All Day I Dream About S.......................................
1. ADIDAS- The Guy's Turn

ADIDAS  
  
Original concept by I love link. But I thought of the multi-character thing. Sooo, ENJOY!!!!  
  
  
  
Heero: All Day I Dream About Shinigami.  
  
Duo: All Day I Dream About Sex.  
  
Trowa: All Day I Dream About Sleep.  
  
Quatre: All Day I Dream About Socks.  
  
Wufei: All Day I Dream About Sally.  
  
Heero: And why do I dream about Shinigami all day? Because he's the sexiest thing on the face of the earth!!!! I love his bright violet eyes, his tall, muscular form, his voice, his di...  
  
Duo: Enough info there. And why do I dream about sex all day? Because I love it, and I still have some energy left over afterwards for some more fun!!!!! I love the physical contact, the sweat, and the look of Heero nak....  
  
Trowa: Duo, please. And why do I dream about sleep all day?????? Well, let's see. Since I don't get enough sleep at night, so I might as well dream about it during the day. I mean, with mine and Quatre's....  
  
Duo: Nightly Activities, right???? RIGHT??????  
  
Trowa: I would not put it that way, I prefer love-mak...  
  
Quatre:(blushes madly) Trowa, that information is for us, and only us. All day I dream about socks is simple enough to understand. I dream about socks all day because the moment both me and Trowa's socks are on, they're on the floor in a heap straight away. We have better acti....  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!! Are you people MAD or something. You should all dream about Sally all day. Her...  
  
Duo: Do we really care?????? Why should we dream about her? She's your whore, not mine, not anybody else's. So, if you dream about her so much, go make that dream a reality, bud.  
  
Wufei: Maybe I'll do just that, Maxwell. Actually, thanks for the advice. Sally should be waiting for me right now, if my watch is right!!!!! Goodbye.  
  
Wufei exits the room.  
  
Quatre: Well, now that he's gone...  
  
Duo: An orgy, right? Please say yes!!!!! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE??????? PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP?????????????  
  
Heero leans over and whispers something in Duo's ear, which makes his eyes light up.  
  
Heero:(whisper whisper whisper)  
  
Duo: Alrighty, then. But we hafta have lots and lots of whipped cream and chocolate sauce, okay????????  
  
Trowa: That doesn't sound like a bad idea, Quatre, do you say we copy them????  
  
Quatre: I say we try something a LOT better than that.  
  
THE END!!!!!  
  
( Author's note: Okay, it sucks, it sucks. BUUUUTTTT, feedback, please??? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Flames are accepted, but please don't flame me TOO bad!! Thanx, buh-bye!!!)  
  



	2. ADIDAS- The Girl's Turn

A.D.I.D.A.S- The Girls' Turn  
  
Relena: All Day I Dream About Sand.  
  
Hilde: All Day I Dream About Saturday.  
  
Catherine: All Day I Dream About Saber's.  
  
Dorothy: All Day I Dream About Silk.  
  
Sally: All Day I Dream About Sally.  
  
Relena: All day I dream about sand because I like it. It's nice on beaches...  
  
Catherine: Obviously. That's where you find sand. Duh.  
  
Relena:*glares* It's good for relaxing, and it's a REALLY good place to be scre...  
  
Hilde: That's really nice, Relena, but no dreams compare to my dreams of Saturday. Saturday is such a nice day. Except when the peace is disrupted. And I'm usually the one to disrupt it. The air is filled with the sounds of moa...  
  
Catherine: Hilde, please, shut up. You're disturbing me and my oh-so-clean*coughs* mind. And you wonder why I dream of saber's? A simple question to answer, you see. I like throwing them, polishing them, sucking on them...  
  
Hilde: Stop!!! You like sucking on swords????  
  
Catherine:*grins* Yeah, guys' swo....  
  
Dorothy: Plus, no dreams come even close to rivaling mine. Silk is the best dream. The smooth feel of it, the cold feeling of it on warm nights, the amazing feel of it under you when you're getting screw....  
  
Sally: And all day i dream of Sally.  
  
Relena: You dream of yourself??????????  
  
Sally: No, no, silly. Another sally. We're not only friends, but lovers. I love her, I love her. Her soft lips, the feeling of her smooth skin, her....  
  
Hilde: there is no need to continue. We know what's coming next.  
  
Dorothy: So, who do you think has the best dreams?????  
  
Relena: Mine!  
  
Hilde: MINE!!!!!!!  
  
Catherine:MINE! MINE! MINE!  
  
Dorothy:*ponders for a minute*MMMMIIIIIINNNNNEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Sally: All of your's are good, but mine are so the best!  
  
The girls get in a fight and end up falling off a 600 story building.  
  
(Author's Note: Review. Review. Review. Feedback. Please. Feedback. Please. Sorry sorry sorry, I'm going into robot mode here. I personally think that this was a gross story, but... Hey!!! That's the way I am! I'm so sick and tired of being admired, that I wish that I would just die...BOOM!!!!!! An explosion happens...or get fired.)  
  



End file.
